Door Number Three
"Door Number Three" is the sixth episode of Season 4, it premiered July 27, 2014. Plot Synopsis After months apart, Tom finally reunites with his family and the 2nd Mass. But the joyous reunion is cut short as Lexi undergoes a health crisis tied to her hybrid DNA. The crisis pits family members against one another as they fight over how to deal with Lexi’s illness. Anne goes to great lengths to save her daughter. Plot The episode begins with Alexis and Lourdes sitting in Alexis' room in Chinatown. Alexis tells Lourdes not to be afraid of change, and asks to be left alone. Lourdes complies, and after she leaves, Alexis lifts up her hand to reveal it's covered in goo. The next day, Hal and his group of escapees arrive. Hal notices a green flash on the moon, but is stopped from investigating further by some of Anne's fighters raising their guns against the fresh arrivals. Tom shows up, along with Ben and Matt, and the Masons reunite. Lourdes enters Lexi's room with tea, and finds her encased in an Espheni cocoon, dropping the tray in surprise. The newly reunited groups enter Alexis' safe haven, where the refugees are given food and water. Anne wants Tom to meet Alexis, and leads her to room where Alexis normally is. They discover Alexis is in her cocoon, and call the rest of the Masons together, the only non-Masons being Weaver and Kadar. Kadar compares it to a butterfly and its chrysalis, if you cut the butterfly out, it dies. They discuss what to do with her, and eventually agree on waiting to see what happens. Tom, Hal, and Weaver remain in the room. Hal begins to talk strategy against going on raids to the Skitter-mutating camps, and rescuing kids from the camps like Matt was in. Tom isn't really listening, and when Hal asks for his approval, Tom gives it without really knowing what was said. Hal exits the room. Hal walks in on Maggie telling the escapees Alexis has met with an Espheni Overlord (The Monk), and what they need to do. She stops when Hal walks in, but Hal tells her to go on, clearly interested in what his half-sister has been doing. Pope decides they need to kill Alexis before she emerges, stronger than before. Tom walks in, and sees his son, giving him a look of disapproval. Tom warns them that if any of them try to harm Alexis, he will shoot them. He goes off to find Lourdes, and ask her what she thinks of Alexis. Lourdes points out Alexis' symbol she wears on a necklace, and says Alexis told her not to be afraid of change. She says she cannot wait for Alexis to come out. Tom decides to protect Alexis, and he realizes he has seen the cocoon before. He tells Kadar and Anne that he saw Anne in one like it on an Espheni ship, and Kadar asks if Anne remembers her time in it. Anne says she does not remember her time on the Espheni ship at all, and Dr. Kadar suggests he try to bring back her memory by use of pharmaceutical drugs, saying it might not work. Anne agrees, desperate to save her daughter. Tom goes with her to Kadar's office, which is a store long abandoned, though Kadar has a supply of drugs. Anne sits down, and Kadar injects her with 3ccs of a drug, telling her to think of her child. Anne's memory takes her back to the night her son Sam Glass died. She is reading to Sam, who asks for a glass of water. She gets up to get it for him, and a Mech hums in the background, its lights flash into the window. Anne turns, and screams, but the Mech shoots where Sam is, probably killing him. Anne awakes, terrified. Tom settles her down, and Anne says she needs a stronger dose. Kadar warns that she would not necessarily wake up, but Anne does not care, and injects herself with 6ccs. This time Anne is taken back to the Espheni mothership. Anne is nursing Alexis, as Karen watches. Anne says that Karen will never take her daughter away from her. Karen eases Alexis out of Anne's arms, and says that Anne is alive only to nourish Alexis. After that, the memory goes to herself lying unconscious in Kadar's store, despite Tom and Kadar's efforts to wake her up. Anne is having a breakdown due to the fact she cannot save her daughter. Speaking of whom, we cut to Hal, Pope, and Maggie leading a riot, trying to break into where Alexis is to kill her. Tom shows up, and berates Hal for joining them. Hal argues with his father, saying his father told him to protect his family no matter what, and Ben silently pleads with Maggie. Hal asks Maggie to tell Tom what she saw, but Maggie joins Tom's side. The rest of the Masons are clearly mad at Hal, and Hal relents, though he and Pope stay in the courtyard. As a panicking Anne has a breakdown in her mind, Alexis appears, and asks to show Anne a memory. Alexis, as a young girl, is being told by Karen to come with her, but the younger Alexis asks about Anne. Karen says she doesn't need her anymore, but younger Alexis is hesitant to go with Karen. Older Alexis says that she chose Anne over Karen, "Because I needed you then, like I need you now. I will always choose family." Anne asks her how she can save her, but Alexis says she doesn't need saving, that she will save Anne. The younger Alexis presses her hand to her mother's cheek, telling her to wake up. The older Alexis also presses her hand against Anne's check, and, in unison with her younger self, says "Wake up". Anne wakes up, and hurries to her daughter. She presses her hand against the cocoon, despite it having burned Weaver earlier, and it being hot as coals. Alexis' hand presses itself against the wall of the cocoon, right where Anne's is on the opposite side. Alexis' eyes open and the episode ends. Other Cast Co-Starring * Erika Forest as Young Alexis "Lexi" Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack Significant Events *Alexis goes into an Espheni cocoon. *Shaq reveals crucial information about the cocoons and the inhabitants. *Shaq and the Volm leave Chinatown, as Alexis will be too dangerous after she breaks out of the cocoon. *Anne remembers knowledge about Alexis' creation. *The 2nd Mass and Alexis disciples go through a leadership and moral crisis. Tom's History Lessons To Be Added Outside References Door Number Three refers to finding an alternative to the two choices previously thought to be the only options. Photos 10349203 463660473770033 9218269628070352859 n.jpg Alexis Cocoon S4 32.jpg Alexis Cocoon 34.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes